


Tempting Fate

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Triple Drabble, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: "He sees you. For all that you are."Patrick asked David to trust him and even with all the scars of his past relationships, Patrick made it easy.The exact moment David decided to trust his future husband.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 57





	Tempting Fate

“We are not tempting fate, okay?” Patrick tilted his head to catch David’s gaze as he squirmed under the scrutiny. 

Patrick ran his hands over David’s shoulders and down his arms, dropping away. David basked in the leftover warmth. He had a full stomach, hunger sated by the promise of love.

“I can't speak to your past, but I think you might have an easier time of it, and maybe a little bit more fun, if you just learn to trust people.” Patrick’s face was always so earnest. He spoke as if he genuinely believed this relationship could last, as if he believed in David. 

The truth was, it would be easy to trust him. It was much harder for David to trust his own intuition. He had done it before, trusted people, and loved them. No one had ever truly wanted it once he had. Patrick didn’t know what he was asking for.

David deflected with a joke about the birthday clown in the hopes that it would eclipse the echo of heartbreak from the last time he had given himself to someone fully. Still, David ached for it, to be able to trust someone to love him well. 

“He sees you. For all that you are,” Moira said and David was struck with the truth of that particular sentiment. All of his flaws laid bare for Patrick to see; the thought terrified him. 

“Well, hopefully not all that I am, I mean that would be-” Not much different than things were at present, actually. Patrick had peeled back layers of his past, unflinching. He had been steadfast in his desire to know David.

Whatever trust lived there already, tucked in the shadow of his fear, David would let grow. Patrick didn’t seem like the type to hurt him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
